


С чистого листа

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Вернувшись в мир живых, Кастиэль узнал, как Дин обращался с его названым сыном, пока он был в Пустоте. И ему это очень не понравилось.





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> AU от 13*05 «Продвинутая танатология»; написано для fandom Misha&Jensen 2018

— Нуга не очень полезна для зубов, — мягко говорит Сэм и заказывает для Джека овощной салат в дополнение к рыбе и картофельному пюре.   
  
Дин кривит губы, но ничего не говорит. Его отвращение накрывает Джека противной тёплой волной. Он опускает взгляд на скатерть. Она лежит на столе лет пять, и некоторые пятна уже не отстирываются. Приветливая официантка приносит их заказ. Дин просит две бутылки пива. Сэм смотрит на него с неодобрением, однако не вмешивается и не напоминает, что Дин за рулём и категорически отказывается доверить его кому-то ещё. Джек ковыряет вилкой салат и не поднимает головы. Он предпочёл бы пиццу — горячий сыр восхитительно тянется — но спорить с Сэмом не хочется. Особенно после того, как он слышит их с Дином разговор.   
  
Джек не подслушивает, по крайней мере, специально. Просто всё слышит. Дин винит его в смерти Кастиэля. Сэм не разубеждает брата. И оба они хотят, чтобы Джек открыл портал в другой мир.  
  
Горе окутывает Дина плотным серым облаком. Сэм растерян и зол.  
  
Джек многое отдал бы, чтобы не ощущать их эмоции, как свои. Это тяжело. Но он не знает, как это выключить.  
  


***

  
  
Дин не желает тащить его с собой на охоту. И оставить его одного в бункере тоже не решается. Интересно, чего он опасается, горько думает Джек. Что он сожжёт все книги? Или что его найдёт Люцифер?   
  
Джек не собирается называть отцом падшего ангела. Он сам выбрал себе отца, и это Кастиэль. Джек никогда его не видел, только слышал, но он безумно по нему скучает.  
  
Сейчас они возвращаются в бункер, едут в привычной неуютной тишине — один раз за всю дорогу Сэм пытается включить радио, и Дин чуть ли не рычит — когда мобильник разражается резкой трелью.  
  
Дин не глядя вытаскивает его из кармана куртки и рявкает:  
  
— Алло!  
  
Несколько секунд спустя на его лице появляется странное выражение: надежда, смешанная со страхом и… гневом. Он бросает телефон в бардачок и разворачивает машину.  
  
— Что случилось? — допытывается Сэм. — Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Дин не отвечает. Он мчит сквозь ночь и туман, до упора вдавив педаль газа.  
  


***

  
  
Телефонная будка на перекрёстке сияет как маяк. Она — единственное яркое пятно среди погасших фонарей.  
  
Дин выскакивает из «Импалы», сжимает руки в кулаки. Его ощутимо трясёт. Даже продолжая сидеть на заднем сиденье, Джек чувствует вибрацию.  
  
От будки отделяется тёмная фигура и приближается к ним.  
  
Джек замирает на мгновение, а затем нащупывает ручку двери и практически вываливается из машины. Он много раз видел этот образ в разуме Дина: растрёпанные ветром волосы, бежевый плащ.  
  
Кастиэль. Кас. Отец.  
  
— Здравствуй, Дин. Сэм. Джек.  
  
Дин смотрит на Кастиэля во все глаза, но не двигается с места. Джек пробегает мимо него, впечатывается в объятия названого отца и охотно принимает цветные всплески его эмоций: облегчение, счастье, любовь.  
  
— Кас, это правда ты? — Сэм подходит к ним, и в его взгляде та же осторожная радость, что и у Дина. — Мы сожгли твой сосуд.  
  
— Я довёл Пустоту до нервного срыва, и она отпустила меня в мир живых, — гордо объявляет Кастиэль, не выпуская Джека из объятий. — Но я никогда не проснулся бы, если бы мой сын меня не позвал.  
  
— Джек? — изумлённо выдыхает Сэм.  
  
— Я сделал это случайно, — словно оправдываясь, шепчет Джек. Ах, если бы он сообразил позвать отца обратно сразу. — Мне просто очень тебя не хватало… папа.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — Кастиэль тепло улыбается, и сердце Джека трепещет от счастья.  
  
Дин наконец отмирает, в два шага преодолевает разделяющее их с Кастиэлем расстояние, притискивает его к себе и долго стоит так, часто дыша и кусая губы.  
  
Сэм издаёт нервный смешок и обнимает их обоих — старшего брата и его ангела.  
  
— Поехали, — хрипло говорит Дин. — Нечего тут статуи изображать.  
  
Кастиэль внимательно на него смотрит и хмурит брови.  
  


***

  
  
Сэм порывается уступить ему место рядом с Дином. Кастиэль качает головой и устраивается сзади вместе с Джеком. Сэма его поведение явно озадачивает. Тем не менее, он удерживается от комментариев. Дин лишь сильнее вцепляется в руль.   
  
— Можно, мы остановимся на заправке? — просит Кастиэль.  
  
Дин пожимает плечами.  
  
— Как хочешь, дружище. Детке не помешает несколько лишних литров бензина. Да и в Пустоте тебя вряд ли угощали сэндвичами с арахисовым маслом и желе.   
  
Судя по интонации, это шутка. Кастиэль не смеётся. И вообще никак не реагирует. Джеку становится тревожно. И это ощущение колющего холода в желудке ему совсем не нравится.  
  
Заправка поджидает их за поворотом: колонки с бензином и дизельным топливом, небольшой магазинчик — здание из пластика и стекла, выкрашенное в бело-красный цвет.  
  
— Джек, ты же любишь шоколад? Думаю, Сэм с удовольствием купит тебе парочку батончиков на пробу. Верно, Сэм? — со значением произносит Кастиэль, и Сэм кивает.  
  
Конечно, Джек наивен, и у него мало опыта в том, что касается общения с людьми, но даже ему понятно, что Кастиэль желает поговорить с Дином наедине. Поэтому со словами:  
  
— Да, я очень люблю шоколад, — он тянет Сэма к дверям магазинчика. А потом, делая вид, что выбирает батончики, бросает обеспокоенные взгляды на две фигуры за окном.   
  
Говорит в основном Кастиэль — тихо и строго. При желании Джек может разобрать слова, но он изо всех сил старается этого не делать. Дин молчит и мрачнеет с каждой секундой.  
  
— Не очень похоже на примирение, да? — замечает Сэм. — Я купил батончики с орехами, карамелью и один просто шоколадный. Пора прервать эту парочку, пока дело не дошло до драки.  
  
Они идут к машине, и Джек уже не в состоянии вытеснить голос Кастиэля из своего разума. Даже если он заткнёт руками уши, это не поможет. Джек надеется, что позже Кастиэль научит его ставить барьер между сознанием и окружающим миром. Он не испытывает желания постоянно быть в курсе чужой личной жизни. Не зря же её называют личной, в конце-то концов.  
  
— Ты обещал, — шипит Кастиэль, — и не сдержал слова. Я тебя понимаю, но Джек… да, он выглядит как подросток, но, по сути, он ещё дитя. Я не позволю, чтобы с ним обращались подобным образом. Если ты не способен найти в своём сердце хоть каплю сочувствия, думаю, нам с Джеком лучше уйти. Мы переночуем в мотеле.  
  
— Кас…   
  
— Мы справимся. Я не настолько беспомощен, как тебе кажется, Дин.  
  
— Ребята, — перебивает их Сэм, — уже поздно. Мы все устали и мыслим не очень ясно. Мотель — хорошая идея. В паре километров отсюда как раз есть один. Выспимся, спокойно позавтракаем. Бункер от нас не убежит. Не так ли, Кас, Дин?  
  
— Ладно, — бурчит Дин, — но за комнату платишь ты.  
  


***

  
  
Сэм снимает два номера: один для себя и Дина, другой — для Кастиэля и Джека.  
  
— Не исчезай посреди ночи, хорошо? — говорит он Кастиэлю на прощание.  
  
Кастиэль хмуро кивает и входит в номер.  
  
— Я не сплю, — признаётся Джек, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Кастиэль вешает плащ в шкаф, а пиджак — на спинку стула. Закатывает рукава рубашки. Джек следует его примеру и вешает в шкаф свою куртку. Кастиэль садится на диван, включает телевизор — по одному из каналов показывают документальный фильм про оленей — и хлопает ладонью по выцветшей обивке.  
  
Джек плюхается рядом и довольно вздыхает, когда Кастиэль обнимает его за плечи. Как же хорошо, когда к тебе чувствуют любовь, а не ненависть.  
  
— Папа… ты сказал, что я тебя разбудил?  
  
— Это так. Я не знал, но когда ангелы умирают, они засыпают крепким сном и уже не могут проснуться самостоятельно.  
  
— Как Спящая красавица?  
  
— Почти. И я спал бы и дальше, но ты позвал меня по имени, и я тебя услышал. Пустота этому не обрадовалась.  
  
Кастиэль негромко смеётся. Джек улыбается в ответ. Они досматривают фильм про оленей и не переключают канал, когда там начинаю рассказывать про Германию времён Второй мировой. Джек опускает голову Кастиэлю на грудь и погружается в подобие транса — то состояние между бодрствованием и сном, когда некуда спешить и не хочется открывать глаза.  
  
Кастиэль гладит его по волосам. Это приятно.  
  


***

  
  
В дверь номера стучат.  
  
— Открыто, — откликается Кастиэль.  
  
— Я тут… в общем, я принёс кофе и черничные маффины, — голос Дина звучит непривычно застенчиво, будто он боится, что Кастиэль его прогонит. — Джек их любит вроде как. — Шуршат пакеты: видно, Дин ставит их на кофейный столик. — Встретимся у «Импалы», да?  
  
— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты остался и позавтракал с нами, Дин, — мягко говорит Кастиэль. Джек чувствует его улыбку, но глаз по-прежнему не открывает.  
  
Кажется, у Дина с Кастиэлем тоже всё будет хорошо.


End file.
